


Little Blue Dress

by BloodyCreaturePosterGirl



Series: Wardrobe Malfunction [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Hunter, Jealous Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl/pseuds/BloodyCreaturePosterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Imagine Dean seeing you in a dress for the first time and intending to angrily confronting his brother because he thinks Sam is flirting with you. But, overhearing the conversation between you and Sam about your feelings for him, Dean interrupts, kissing you mid sentence.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tumblr prompt for another fandom that I've added to.

Y/N had been living with the Winchester brothers in the Men of Letters bunker for over a year, and they had been Hunting together for even longer. So, if there was anything he knew about her it was that she was a tomboy. Y/N wore more flannel then Dean and Sam combined, he’d even noticed the plaid print on the inside of her boots one hut summer afternoon when she’d rolled down the tops to allow her ankles to breathe, and her ass looked fantastic in those skinny jeans he swore she painted on every morning. None of which you would ever hear Dean complain about.  
So, when she waltzed down the hall past Dean’s room in a soft blue sundress, Dean had to double take, sure he’d been seeing things.  
Dean had heard the echoed click of her door closing down the hall and intended to ask if she wanted to spar with him. He had just come back from a solo Hunt a few hours away and could use a little training to loosen up his stiff muscles. Besides, who was he to complain about wrestling around with a good-looking woman? Dean kept his eyes on his open doorway, for Y/N was even quieter than either Dean or Sam on her feet and if he did not watch he would miss her.  
When she past his door the first thing he noticed was the tiny blue flats that replaced her mud covered boots and the long expanse of leg revealed. Dean stood frozen just inside the doorway, her name caught in his throat.  
If Y/N saw him standing there she did not acknowledge it, continuing down the hall with an airy bounce in her step. Feeling as thought he just hallucinated, Dean leaned out into the hallway, head turned to follow Y/N down the hallway with wide green eyes. No, she was definitely wearing a little blue sundress, and Dean couldn’t help but wonder as to the occasion. The older Winchester had never seen Y/N in a dress before, didn’t even know she owned one if he was being honest.  
Curiosity peaked Dean followed Y/N down the hall, whatever he had been doing long forgotten. He followed at a good distance as silently as he would on a Hunt, studying from the bounce in her step to the sway of the skirt around her knees with the swing of her hips.  
Was she all dressed up for someone? Dean froze in the middle of the hallway the thought bringing forth an anger he hadn’t expected. Dean’s eyes stayed glued to the back of Y/N’s head as she rounded a corner and off she went in the direction the library.  
Y/N never wore dresses –not that she didn’t look damn good in one, Dean thought, so she must have been out to really impress someone, and if that was the case… then who? Dean racked his brain for someone she might want to impress, but he hadn’t seen her with anyone since she came to live with them a year ago. All of her time, even back before she had moved in with them, had been spent with him and his brother.  
There hadn’t been time to really met anyone. Victims and their families when they were on a case of course, or the occasional other Hunter, but someone to wear a dress for?  
Could it be that she was wearing the dress for one of the guys? Y/N had breezed right past his open door without even a glance in his direction. Cas maybe? However, that didn’t seem right. Y/N knew Cas a loved the angel dearly, but he was rarely around of late and when he did appear it was at random. Dressing up prettily for him would be pointless when he was so unpredictable. Dean’s mind reeled, his heart squeezing within his chest. Was Y/N dressing up for… Sam?  
The revelation had Dean’s feet moving again on their own, on the hunt to find Y/N and prove, but hopefully disprove, what he felt he already knew. Without his knowing, Dean’s feet came to a stop outside of the library. He could hear Y/N talking to Sam and chose to stand out of the way of the doorframe, allowing him to see into the library, but so that they wouldn’t notice him.  
“What do you think?” Y/N asked, holding out the skirt of her pretty blue dress.  
“Whoa… Y/N…. You look amazing!” Sam gave a low whistle of appreciation that had Dean’s skin prickling with annoyance.  
Y/N’s smile was bashful and beautiful and Dean realized he had never seen he smile like that for him before.  
“Thank you, Sammy!” Y/N’s eyes dropped from Sam’s in embarrassment and Dean watched Sam smile adoringly at her.  
“Let me see you,” Sam said, holding out his hand.  
Dean watched Y/N timidly place her small hand in Sam’s much bigger hand. The moment her hand settled, his wrapped around hers and Sam pulled her hand into the air and spun Y/N in a slow circle.  
“Sammy!” Y/N giggled, head shaking when Sam let her go.  
“You are absolutely beautiful,” Sam’s smile softened.  
“And you are far too sweet.”  
“Only a blind fool would think to say otherwise, of which I am neither.”  
Dean felt his stomach turn at the same curious time his blood began to boil. It was an odd combination that he didn’t want to acknowledge. Was Sam flirting with her? Sam wouldn’t, would he? Sure Dean hadn’t admit to having feelings for Y/N, but didn’t Sam just know these things?  
“Do you think he will like it?” Y/N asked hopefully.  
“Of course he will!” Sam encouraged.  
He? Who is he? Dean thought. First Sam flirts with her and then there’s someone else that she admits to getting all dolled up for? How was there someone else? Dean thought back over the time Y/N had been with them, positive he had done all he could so that there wasn’t a someone else. Dean had made sure, even before his feelings developed for Y/N, that she wasn’t alone outside of the bunker.  
For the most part. There were the odd occasion when she would want to go for a walk alone claiming she needed a break from all the testosterone, but that usually only happened when Sam and Dean got a little too heated in an argument. Had she somehow managed to meet someone on her walks? The thought was laughable. They certainly had never had to worry about someone happening across the bunker before and Dean knew better than to think they needed to start now.  
“Has he been back yet?” She asked.  
It had been Cas! Cas? he thought, that didn’t make any sense to him. The two had grown close, but no closer than she had become to Sam. Sammy was just flirting with her, Dean reminded himself darkly.  
Dean felt the need to strangle his best friend and brother both.  
“Yeah,” said Sam with a bob of his head. “Haven’t seen him myself, but I heard in come in about an hour ago.”  
Cas was in the bunker and no one had seen him yet? Dean nearly snorted, had the angel gotten lost looking for him? Cas knew Dean had gone on a Hunt and he knew were his room is. He knew were everyone’s rooms were, hell he could just teleport were he needed or wanted to be.  
“It doesn’t look like I’m trying too hard? I don’t want Dean to think less of me…” Y/N trailed off.  
Dean pulled away from the wall with a start, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Me? She got all dolled up for me? Dean’s heart pounded against his ribs like a wild animal trying to escape its cage, an odd sensation of fluttering in his stomach he didn’t want to call butterflies. Dean Winchester does not get butterflies.  
“Dean won’t think less of you. I doubt he’ll do much thinking at all when he sees you,” Sam said with a wink.  
Or I’ll over think it and want to beat my brother’s and best friend’s asses before getting around to the truth, Dean thought.  
Y/N’s shoulders slumped suddenly. “I can’t do it, Sammy. I can’t tell him.”  
“Sure you can, Y/N. Dean would be an idiot not to return the sentiment.”  
“No, Sammy, I can’t. I tried so hard to get Dean to see me as one of the guys, to acknowledge me as a skilled Hunter. It terrifies me that I would be willing to ruin a lifelong friendship over something as trivial as being in love,” she sighed.  
“Don’t ever regard your feelings as inconsequential again, do you understand me?” Sam said sternly.  
You tell her Sammy! Dean cheered on his brother.  
“The notion of being in love with Dean Winchester is foolhardy at best. The only thing he loves more than his Impala is you, and the only thing his loves as much as that car is his one night stands.”  
Low blow, Sweetheart. Low blow, Dean thought.  
“You know that isn’t true, Y/N. He cares about getting a job done right and helping who he can, as many as he can. He will fight to the death for anyone he cares about; he’s died for the people he loves and the things he believes in. Dean believes in family and all that it stands for. In taking care of one another because in this life we are all we have,” Sam said, gesturing between himself, Y/N, and the general direction of Dean’s room.  
Dean was grateful neither looked toward the door at Sam’s motioning.  
“I know…he’s so dedicated to everything he does. It’s one of the reason’s I fell for him in the first place,” Y/N paused. “I love him, Sammy, so much.”  
“He loves you, too. He just needs to realize it,” Sam said softly.  
I love you, too, Dean’s thoughts echoed back. His brows pulled together as he considered this. He did love Y/N; he returned the sentiment. Dean Winchester was in love with Y/N, and he wasn’t about to continue to stand around and let her think otherwise.  
Dean pushed himself away from the wall and marched right into the library and up to the tables where Y/N stood next to Sam. Sam’s eyebrows rose, but he didn’t look all that surprised to see Dean, and maybe he had known all along that his brother was eavesdropping on their conversation. Dean didn’t care either way. When Y/N noticed Sam’s eyes had shifted away toward the door she turned curiously toward Dean, giving a squeak when her eyes landed on him, her face flushing a brilliant shade of pink.  
“Dean! How long have you-”  
The moment she was within reach Dean grabbed her and dragged her up against his body, his lips crashing down over hers. Y/N didn’t even tense under him, instead she relaxed in his hold, her lips soft and supple under his. Y/N gave a soft little moan into the kiss and Sam cleared his throat in hopes of drawing the two part, but Dean ignored his brother.  
“Alright, I get it. Try not to…contaminate anything in the library, will you?” Sam said with a laugh over his shoulder, well on his way out before either could comment.  
“Sammy was right, you know,” Dean said with a smirk when they finally pulled apart. “You are absolutely beautiful, and it is hard for me to think with you in this tiny little dress.”


End file.
